broken uchiha
by leauchiha
Summary: What if Naruto, Hinata & Sasuke met at five yrs old? What if Kabuto had a reason to not betray Konoha? What if Itachi was being used by the akatsuki & was forced by a mind control jutsu to kill the clan? rated for later naruhina & riskabu lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT! Own naruto or any other anime! Just my imagination!

extra characters: Risika, Luke, Mia

Anbu Test

Risika stood out in the middle of the trees inside Konoha, her flaming blood red hair was pulled back from her face as she kept training. She looked up her emerald eyes filled with disappointment, around her where 11 targets she had missed 3 of them. I CAN do this she thought as she pulled her kunai back to her self with chakra strings. I WILL do this! She jumped back up in the air and flipped her whole body over and started to fall, this was it! She through the kunai but couldn't look to see if she hit her mark she had to flip back over or land head first in the dirt! She flipped back over just in time to land perfectly!

Ithachi stood off in the trees watching _could_ she do this? She was after all only a quarter Uchiha not full like himself! His eyes bulged at the sight before him! Shed done it and even the landing was perfect! He came out of the trees clapping!

Risika looked up to see Itachi coming over...and … he was clapping? She looked around to find she had finally gotten it right! YES! I knew I could do it she thought as she got up and smiled at Itachi.

"So how did I do?" she asked hopefully.

"Excellent! You're ready!" Itachi smiled and hugged her.

"YES!! So I can be anbu now?!" she asked.

"If the hokage says so ill have to tell him you mastered this move first though so you might not hear back from us for a few weeks." He smiled gently "but hey you did better than me on my exam! I had phoenix flower and that's a jonin level Justu!"

She smiled happily, "Ill be anbu soon! YES!" she hugged him and laughed. Then she saw the time! "OH! S … sorry! I kinda promised Kabuto id meet him at the hospital! Ill see you later ok?" she smiled happily as she ran off.

Itachi just smiled, "yeah Risika see ya later! Just don't forget about us ok?" she couldn't hear him now. He smiled and walked off toward home.

Risika ran to the hospital and smiled when she saw Kabuto just walking out. "So how was work today?" she asked hoping for some time alone with him.

"Oh same old same old" Kabuto smiled down at her, "so what about you? Did you pass?"

"Itachi says I did better than he did on the exam! Then again he had to do Phoenix flower!" she said happily. Kabuto smiled he was really happy for her!

"So how about I walk you home?"

"Oh! Uh yeah see im supposed to go to the general's house to celebrate my passing the exam!" she said.

"Oh well ok then ill walk you there!"

"Ok that works!" she couldn't help smiling at the thought of the general grilling Kabuto over walking her to his house. "But I warn you the general is as protective of me as my dad is!"

"Another chance to be grilled by an Uchiha? Oh great!" he grinned sarcastically.

They walked up to the general's house and Risika removed her shoes and smiled inviting Kabuto inside.

"Im here!" she called into the house as she walked into the family room.

"Risika!" suddenly Risika had the lady Mikoto Uchiha hugging her tightly. She was soon joined by both her sons, Itachi and Sasuke, (yes the same Itachi as before! How many itachi's do you think there are in one anime?)

Risika smiled, "Lady Mikoto, general this is Kabuto the one I told you about." She smiled

Fugaku smiled happily so this was Risika's oh so wonderful Kabuto. He walked around Kabuto taking in every detail.

"so Risika says you're a medic?"

"Yes I assist Rin at the hospital."

Fugaku smiled inwardly, "so I take it you've met her father?"

"Yes I have."

Fugaku didn't like all the short unexplained answers from Kabuto. "So how did you meet Risika?"

"She was training in the main village and was brought in because of chakra loss, so I watched her until she woke up and, well she was beautiful so I made a point to talk to her when she was conscious. She said she was practicing genjutsu when she passed out. Then she saw me using the chakra scalpel and asked if I could show her the hand signs so I did. Well she spent 2 days with us so she asked me to show her a lot of hand signs little did I know she was learning the jutsu so easily! Oh well after she got out she asked if I minded her coming to see me some time well I still thought she was beautiful so of course I liked that she wanted to see me again without being my patient. Well about a week later we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Fugaku smiled so he did know when to speak, but the bit about Risika being beautiful was a little unsettling! Mikoto smiled gently, "are we going to celebrate or make this nice young man feel out of place all night?"

Risika laughed and hugged Kabuto, "that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No not really" Kabuto smiled lovingly as Risika's emerald eyes overflowed with joy.

Fugaku smiled gently Risika was happy with him! That was enough for him!

Later Kabuto took Risika out to a field and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own naruto! Just Risika, Lea, Luke, and Mia that are out of my imagination and not made by Kishimoto sensei! Thank you!

Sorry about any confusion I added more onto this chapter! I just realized I hadn't shown why the story is called broken Uchiha so read it and you'll find out!

Anbu or nothing!

Risika blinked rapidly as light invaded her eyes. Kabuto smiled lovingly at her. Itachi sat next to him looking truly overwhelmed with happiness for her. (This is really strange for him!) Risika blinked again, "What's going on? Itachi why are you here! What's wrong? Who's hurt something has to be wrong! Did I fail the exam?"

Itachi blinked rapidly, "No nothings wrong! Nobody's hurt and you passed the exam! That's why im here; to welcome you to our ranks!"

Risika shook her head, "I must be dreaming! Did you just say I was anbu?"

Itachi smiled gently, "yes you're anbu!"

Risika threw herself into Kabuto's arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. Kabuto sat shocked at first, but he soon kissed her back and loved her so much! Sasuke walked in and saw them kissing and let out a huge "EEEEWWWWWWW!" Risika and Kabuto pulled away and saw Sasuke and blushed madly before cracking up at the adorable face Sasuke made when he said that! Risika hugged Sasuke close and got up, "what don't want a would be nephew?" Itachi grinned, "He's a kid! Let him think kissing's gross a little longer!" Kabuto rolled his eyes, "he'll learn soon enough!" nudging Risika. Itachi laughed, "Hate to cut this short but Risika and I have to get to headquarters or we're both mud!" Risika jumped up, "then let's move I need to change first though!" she leaned over and kissed Kabuto again before dragging itchi all the way back to her place. Itachi grinned he'd never seen anyone so ready to get to work! Risika walked inside and told Itachi to feel free to wait where ever he pleased. She went upstairs and changed. Meanwhile Itachi noticed that there were no family portraits on the main floor. That was odd, but before he could look any farther Risika came back.

"Let's go or we'll be late!" she said happily.

"Yeah we will" Itachi agreed.

Fugaku stood just inside anbu headquarters, Itachi was going to be late if he didn't get there soon! Risika came in with Itachi just behind her, she spotted the general and bowed just enough to communicate her respect for him but not to much (she has WAY to much pride to give a full bow) Fugaku bowed back (yes it was a proper bow he's WAY to dignified to show disrespect!), "you might want to try and bow a little deeper next time Risika. We are in public here." Risika grinned, "Sorry general you know me! Always proud of my self and my clan!" Fugaku smiled she was defiantly an Uchiha! "Yes im glad you're still so proud of our clan!" Suddenly a messenger ran in screaming, "URGENT MISSION FROM THE HOKAGE!" Risika looked at him confused Itachi was used to this. Fugaku looked at the mission and looked furious. Now Itachi was nervous, "What is it father? "He asked a little afraid to find out. Fugaku looked up his face turning red in anger, "that hokage of ours has decided Hyugga Hinata is not safe in her own clan so he wants me to meet with her father and find suitable lodging for her here!" Risika linked twice her Hyugga relations where coming here?! Of all places they had to find her here!?

When she went home that night things only got worse. Her father was overjoyed at the news that his daughter had made anbu. Her mother on the other hand hated that her (as she sees it) overly violent daughter had progressed even further into (yet again as she sees it) the beyond overly bloody and violent world of ninja. (She is a civilian that Risika's father _thought_ he was in love with. He wasn't! Oh! And she's one to talk about _**violent!**_) The woman waited till the overjoyed father left to buy a cake to celebrate and started hitting Risika everywhere. Risika cried silently knowing this was bound to happen and knowing there was no point in fighting the woman off, she'd only get madder and wait till Risika was asleep and tie her down to continue only it'd e even worse then! The woman finally stopped and stormed away. Risika knew she had to hide the marks or she'd get even worse and did a cloaking jutsu almost hoping someone with sharingan active would look and see the jutsu and find out why it was there!

Her father came back and saw his daughter not looking nearly as happy as before he waited till no one was looking to use his sharingan and see what could be wrong. He saw the genjutsu why would Risika use a genjutsu around him? "Risika can I talk to you outside?" he asked. "Yes of course father." Risika said, her voice sounded happy but her eyes said a lot was wrong. They walked a little ways into the distance and her father stopped abruptly, he turned and used release. The genjutsu lifted and her father's eyes widened in shock, "Risika who did this to you." He asked angrily. Risika looked down at the ground, "you wouldn't believe me." She muttered quietly. Now her father _knew_ something was wrong. "Who? Tell me! I'm going to make sure they never touch you again!" he demanded. Risika looked even unhappy; "mother" was all she said before breaking into tears and running off into the trees toward the main village. Her father stood there completely stunned so hi wife was the one doing this? Well those weren't marks from a ninja that's for sure. A ninja would've drawn a lot more blood. So what was going on? He was determined to find out. He went back in the house!

Risika ran blindly to the middle of the woods and started singing, "I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did you fell so hard. I learned the hard way to never let it get that far. Because of you….."

Itachi heard the singing and crying and came running,

Risika continued, "I lose my way and it's not to long before you point it out. I can not cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh ever day of my life, my heart can't possibly break if it even whole to start with!"

Itachi looked on and knew this had to end she couldn't go any longer like this! She'd break completely before she attacked that woman! He took off running but heard her sing one last thing. "Because of you im ashamed of my life because it's empty." He used tijutsu and got back to his place in 5 min flat.

Fugaku barley sidestepped his eldest son as he came running into the house. "Whoa! Itachi what's wrong? Why are you in such a rush?" he asked confused. Itachi stood there looking truly pissed off. "That bitch Mia hurt Risika! She beat her own daughter! And now Risika's run off into the woods!" he almost screamed at Fugaku.

Mikoto suddenly appeared beside her husband, "what did that …. I can't even begin to say what she is! What did she do to poor Risika!?" Itachi sweat dropped and repeated his words knowing his mother would _**KILL**_ any bastard fool enough to mess with Risika or either of her two sons. Mikoto saw red and disappeared to go do just that. She reappeared in front of the dumbest woman in the world and glared with the sharingan. "Im going to _kill_ you! You have the most beautiful exotic powerful daughter in the world and you go and beat her?! Im gonna tear you limb from limb and the _hokage_ couldn't stop me now!" Mia blinked rapidly; she was in for it now! But who had told Mikoto Uchiha about Risika's injuries? It could only have been her! Mikoto rushed the other women and tied her up. "Now if you thought we the leading family of the Uchiha clan didn't notice the changes in that beautiful girl you're dumber than I thought!"

Itachi and Fugaku ran back towards the place where Itachi had seen Risika in the woods. When they got there she was curled up in a ball of tears. Itachi sighed, "Father please go get Kabuto from the main village. He's the only one who can calm her down." Fugaku nodded, "Alright ill go get him."

Fugaku got to Kabuto's house about five minutes later and pounded on the door. Kabuto came to the door and looked through the door. He threw it open at the sight of Fugaku standing there. "What is it? Is Risika alright?" he knew Risika was his only tie to the Uchiha clan. Fugaku grimaced so this boy knew she was the only reason an Uchiha would come to his door. This wasn't good. "She's bleeding and in tears and you're the only one who can calm her down." He said shortly. Kabuto got the message that Risika needed his help. "I'm coming."

Kabuto almost died when he saw Risika lying on the ground like that. He ran and held her close, "who did this?" he asked angrily. "her own mother" Itachi spat.

Yes it's a cliffhanger! Oh well read the next chapter to find out what Kabuto dose! Is Mia (risika's bitch of a mother) still among the living? What will happen when Hinata Hyugga arrives? And where is Naruto? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: why am I writing this? We all know that I'm NOT Kishimoto! So yeah I don't own naruto!

Oh and sorry this took so long! I just couldn't stop righting! Enjoy! Please R&R!

Hyugga visits?!

Kabuto couldn't stop himself from performing a jutsu to stop the bleeding. He held her tight

"It's alright now I won't let her hurt you again. I love you." He whispered into her ear. She smiled slightly through the tears, "I love you to!" she half whispered back. He scooped her up, "Don't worry I'll keep her at my place tonight" He told the general. Fugaku blinked a little confused by Kabuto's telling him where Risika would stay for the night.

"Wait a second since when where you the one in charge here?" he asked angrily. This kid would respect him or else. Kabuto smiled im not but she's not letting me go either. He turned around and Fugaku saw Risika clinging to Kabuto's neck.

"Ok, ok! If that's what you want I won't stop you." Fugaku said.

Kabuto carried her back to his place and laid her on his bed. She wouldn't let go for anything! She refused to let him leave her there alone. He finally gave in and lay down beside her.

It had been three days since the announcement that Risika was not aloud back in her own house, and that mia the moron stupid enough to hurt her was in a civilian hospital outside Konoha and was never coming back. She was training. She turned and aimed a fire ball at the farthest target. It hit her mark perfectly! Itachi stood off in the trees again, careful to stay clear of the targets this time watching her train was dangerous if you got to close. His thoughts where interrupted by a stray fire ball headed right for him! He dodged as fast as possible! He decided now was as good a time as any to talk to her about anbu, maybe just maybe it would calm her down a little. He walked out of the trees and smiled gently, "you know you almost fried me a few seconds ago right?" he asked half jokingly.

She grinned, "And what if I did? You gonna say im being reckless and report me to head quarters?" He laughed her since of humor was back, that was good! "No I just wanted you to know why I might turn up dead if you keep doing that!" he joked. She gave him a playful shove and went back to doing hand signs. "You know they're coming today right?" he asked hoping to find out what her plans where. "Yeah and? It's not like im gonna let them kick me out of your place! Only the general can do that!" she was not in the mood for _any_ of this! Itachi smiled, "good, also we got a mission from the hokage today!" Risika cocked an eyebrow, "what kind of mission?" she asked tentatively.

"We're added protection for Hinata, and that means you go anywhere a guy like me wouldn't want to. Like shopping or just girl talk. Basically you're going to become her best friend." Itachi knew this would be hard for Risika, she was a die hard Uchiha at heart. Yeah well we're something like cousins anyway. So that should be kinda easy." She sighed.

Itachi smiled "so are we going or not?" he asked impatiently. Risika grinned and they headed towards the gates.

Hinata was not happy about having to live in Uchiha for six months! Why must her father always do this to her! Why?! While Hinata's thoughts wondered Neji's stayed right in place, protect Hinata and no one gets hurt. They where at the entrance to the Uchiha clan now so where were the Uchiha anbu? Risika and Itachi came out of no where.

Hinata smiled at least one of her protectors here was Risika. Ok maybe this wouldn't be so bad! Itachi came over to Neji and whispered, "You'll be staying at my place so watch your step." Neji glared, "not a problem" was his only reply. They set off for the general's home.

(Sorry for the interruption but yeah now for Naruto! Where is that boy anyway?!)

In another house still in the Uchiha clan a huge BOOM! Could be heard for about 3 miles. Naruto Uzimaki was at it again! (Oh and he's only 5 right now!) "NARUTO!" a girl's voice screamed. "You blew up my room you bratty little fox!" naruto heard the fox crack and started to cry, he never understood why everyone called him a fox boy. But it usually meant he was gonna get hit by someone. He did the only logical thing possible, he ran for it. He was still crying; no body loved him, nobody would care if he left and starved to death in the middle of nowhere! They all hated him! The girl was the daughter of a nice woman who had let him spend the night, the daughter, like everyone else hated him. The woman had been so kind to him! Why did her daughter have to be like everyone else? She caught him and hit him hard on the cheek. "Don't you EVER come in my mother's house again!" she screamed at him. He ran to a swing and sat there crying. Sasuke happened to be headed home that way and saw the blonde boy crying. He decided to find out why the usually happy cheerful boy was crying. "Hey what's up? He asked. Naruto looked up confused; no one was ever nice to him. He saw Sasuke and smiled a little. "I got called a bratty fox again and I don't know why they call me that or what they mean or anything! I mean all I want is for them to see _me_ not what ever they seem to think is wrong with me!" Sasuke felt horrible, he knew what they thought and why they thought it, but they where wrong! Naruto was loving and sweet and just wanted to have friends and/or a family, he didn't even ask for both! It was terrible how the whole village hated him for saving their lives! He knew he had to tell naruto why he just didn't want to see what the boy's reaction would be. "why is you cheek red?" he asked. "this woman caught me stealing bread from a shop and took me home and fed me and let me sleep in her house but then she went to work and her daughter got mad and hit me!" naruto looked crushed that the one person who was nice to him hadn't been able to be there for him. "Naruto" Sasuke steeled himself and decided to tell him about why people did this to him here and now. "I know why they say and do those things." He waited for the response. "You …. Do?" he asked.

"Yeah but please I'll tell you if you swear not to tell any one how you found out!"

"I swear"

"Remember the nine tailed fox?"

"Yeah the fourth killed it didn't he?"

"No… he …. Sealed it inside you."

"What!? In…inside me? How?"

"A sealing jutsu that was forbidden because it costs the performers life. In order to seal the enemy inside some one or something else."

"But why me? I mean why seal a horrible demon inside a baby?"

"Because. You where his son and he didn't want to ruin another family's life so he sealed it inside you."

Naruto had started to cry again. "So they hate me because they see the fox inside me?"

"They think you are the fox inside you!"

Naruto smiled, "you don't do you Sasuke!? You know I'm not the fox! You believe me don't you?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, "no I don't think you are the fox! You're to kind to be the fox!"

"Hey come on you can stay at my place tonight."

"Ok thanks!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke laughed now that was the Naruto he knew! They headed back to Sasuke's place.

Hinata couldn't help staring at how beautiful it was here. How was a clan built for war was so beautiful and calm? They arrived at the general's home and Itachi walked in first, followed by Risika, then Hinata, then Neji. Fugaku smiled gently at the Hyugga heiress, so this was Hinata.

"Welcome to the Uchiha clan lady Hinata" he said in a very formal manner. "Now that I've given you a formal welcome I can relax." He sat down and smiled again. "Itachi show neji to his room. Risika you show Hinata to her's."

"Yes sir!" they both did as they where told.

Yes im dropping you again! Hehe! Read the next chapter to find out what happens with Hinata stay in the Uchiha clan! And what about naruto and Sasuke? And what will happen when naruto and Hinata are staying the same house? Find out in the fourth chapter of broken uchiha!

Oh and PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and review! Im not putting this on here to be ignored ya know!


End file.
